PeF-02 Poe Black Cat
The PeF-02 Poe Black Cat is an agility suit used by the United Worlds Stellar Navy. It was piloted by Arlene Engin. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the five "Poe" frames produced on Earth after the Devastation War in 2452. Like all other Poe frames, and all other agility suits from the Pre-Devastation era, it possesses a high-output nuclear fusion Moab Reactor. The Black Cat is heavily armored and padded, and protects from most melee impacts. Despite the armor, the Black Cat still remains agile and mobile, being the fastest ground-based Poe frames, and one of the fastest ground-based agility frames overall. In spaceflight, the suit is still quite fast, but its weak underside (less armored than along the back) is far more exposed and more accessible. Shaped like a panther, the Black Cat is a quadrupedal agility frame, and the only Pre-Devastation Era frame quite like it. Its primary weapons are the retractable claws on all of the suit's "paws", and the hip-mounted smoothbore rifles, though that is far from being its entire armament Weapon Systems * Claws ** Similar to the panther the suit is based on, the Black Cat has razor sharp titanium claws that can retract in the suit's "paws" when not in use. The claws, coupled with the suits overall "strength", allows the claws to be a most dangerous and effective weapon against most types of armor * 300mm smoothbore rifles ** Mounted on the suit's rear legs' hips, these high caliber are intended more for power than for accuracy. The magazine holds 12 rounds each, with overall 24 shots. * 60mm Minigun ** Stored in the suit's "jaws", a gatling folds away into the "roof of the mouth". When deployed, the minigun is absolutely stationary, and can only be rotated by moving the suit's head at the intended target. * Flamethrower/Defoliant Projector ** Similar to the hidden minigun, the suit also has a flamethrower hidden away into the suit's "mouth", when not in use it rests where the tongue would usually rest. This weapon can be modified to project only defoliant chemicals, to clear brush and thick vegetation without the use of fire. * Loud Range Acoustic Device (LRAD) ** The final ranged weapon stored in the suit's "mouth", at the very back of the head unit, and "throat" a series of LRAD speakers can release a sonic boom that can be funneled out of the suits mouth, minimalizing the spread and amplifying its impact. It has demonstrated that, at the right pitch, can create an involuntary mode change in weapons such as the Variable Carapace or any transforming Agility Suits * Extending Canines ** The suit's canine teeth can extend to the size you would find on the ancient predator Smilodon or similar prehistoric hunters. Operational History Poe Black Cat is the second Poe frame built on Earth, just months before the Devastation War came to an end. Not much is known about the Poe frames, as they were built in absolute secrecy, and very few documents exist to explain the purposes of the individual suits. They were all abandoned on Earth's Moon during the Great Abandonment, although there is no evidence to suggest they were constructed on Luna itself. It was recovered by the United Worlds Stellar Navy and stationed on Bona Dea after the Colonial War. Its pilot however, Arlene Engin, left the UWSN to pursue a career as a pop idol. The Black Cat has been decommissioned and has been put into UWSN's AS Reserve Forces. Category:Agility Frames Category:Agility Suits Category:Poe Frames